1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remotely controllable shower actuation and temperature sensing unit. More particularly the present invention is directed to an after market shower blocking valve having plural remote wireless controllers, digital temperature sensing, temperature display and/or temperature indicating mechanism and temperature responsive safety shut off.
2. Background Information
In a typical shower, when the shower is first engaged the temperature of the water coming from the shower is generally far less than ideal, even shockingly cold. Consequently, it is not unusual for the user to reach in from outside the shower enclosure and turn on the water and then stand back and wait for the shower to reach an acceptable temperature. It would be advantageous if the users could remotely start the shower to avoid reaching into the shower enclosure at the inception of the shower.
Shower user's will often start the shower and wait far more time than is required for the shower to reach a steady state temperature, as entering the shower before the water temperature has reached a minimal comfort temperature can be less than desirable. This excessive waiting by the user results in a large waste in water, a waste in the energy needed to heat the water, and a waste of the user's time. It would be advantageous if the user could be informed when the running shower has reached a desired temperature. This would save on water, energy and on overall time for the user.
A further issue for many people in taking showers is the precise mixture of hot and cold water necessary to obtain the desired shower water temperature. Many people have a relatively narrow preferred temperature range for the shower water that is desired, and this range often varies from individual to individual. This personal preference will manifest itself in a relatively standard position for the mixing valve(s) for the hot and cold water going to the shower head. In other words, relative position of the mixing valve(s) from a user's shower to shower in any particular shower enclosure will typically remain the same for each individual. If this relative position can be more easily replicated from shower to shower for the particular shower enclosure, it will save the additional time that user's take for tweaking the valve positions at the beginning of a shower to adjust the temperature back to their own personal preferred water temperature. It would, therefore, be advantageous if the relative mixing valve(s) positions could be simply and efficiently replicated from shower to shower for any given shower enclosure.
Another issue associated with showers is the dangers of a sudden change in water temperature during a shower. A sudden temperature spike may occur from a lack of cold water supply due to other activated cold water uses in the system (e.g. starting of a washing machine, flushing of a toilet, etc). The sudden temperature spike can result in dangerous scalding conditions within the shower. Further, the sudden temperature change can be startling for the user resulting in a greater likelihood of the user slipping within the shower enclosure and injuring him or her, which is particularly true for elderly or infirm users. Sudden temperature drops may also pose similar consequences of startling the user. It would be advantageous if the shower could address unacceptable extreme temperature variations in the water temperature.
A further issue in addressing shower improvements is that solutions that require substantive re-plumbing of the shower are simply not practical to most individuals and would not be implemented. In other words, improvements in conventional shower efficiency, operation or safety that require the hiring of a licensed plumber would not be widely adopted and would therefore be largely ineffective. There is a particular need for shower related improvements to be easily implemented into existing shower enclosures.
It is the objects of the present invention to address the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above and to do so in an efficient cost effective manner.